Run Little Fledgling
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Fledglings have some fun


Run Little Fledgling

Quick info: Ages: Gabriel- Age 9

Balthazar- 8

Lucifer: 10

Castiel: 7

Anna: 6

Also I know that the whole thing about the Devil waiting for someone to fulfill the prophesy is not true. It's not a legend. It is completely made up by yours truly. Oh and one other thing…I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters except you.

You could feel your heart race as you ran past the gardens, around the large statue of Father. 'Turn right, go left, go straight, makes for a quick exit if you remember exactly where you're going.' You thought to yourself as you ran through the gardens towards the large house that you shared with your siblings. You slowed as you started to forget your way…'Wait! Was it left at the rose section of the garden or right? No no it was go straight until you reach the columns!' "No no no." You mumbled to yourself starting to get worried. That worry only increased by a billion when you heard snickering and the crinkle of leaves from behind you! You took off in which every direction looked the safest (not that any of it looked dangerous, it was heaven after all). You ran as fast as your little 6 year old legs would carry you! Your white dress flowing behind you in a majestic way that you would have admired if you weren't running for your life! You could feel your breathing becoming shallow the longer you ran and the more you seemed to realize exactly how lost you were…"Well…this is very not good." You could feel the dread coming knowing you would lose if you kept forgetting. "Boo!" You turned and gasped in horror to see Gabriel standing behind you with his hands above his head like he was what the humans call a "Boogy man."!

"AAAH!" You screamed at the top of your lungs before taking off into the mansion you had come to know as home! You ran up the steps not taking much care to not trip on the steps! You turned the corner sharply hoping to catch him off guard enough to get ahead of him! You could hear his footsteps but you could also hear them hesitating as he started to lose you! You smiled smugly, this as your area of expertise. While you weren't the fastest you were the one known for playing mind games (though your brother had taught you a little, he was not nearly as good as you).

You were also very good at hiding which is exactly what you did. You hurriedly found a place under a wooden table pulling the white sheet low enough to cover you while still looking natural. You heard footsteps and struggled to regulate your shallow breaths into silent whispers. You covered your mouth feeling as though the end of the world was near…especially since these footsteps were extremely close. You watched as the pair got closer…and closer…just a little more and you would be toast! You breath hitched in your throat as they stopped right in front of you….you felt the cover pull up and your were face to face with…Balthazar…'Great.'

"Hey." He whispered. You sighed before replying "Hey." There was a moment of silence before you rolled your eyes. "Well don't just stand there you idiot! Get under here!" He did as he was told quietly crawling under so he was next to you. "So…what are we doing?" You rolled your eyes at your older brother. "Were hiding from Gabe." You said in a 'You should know what's going on' tone. "Oh, ok." There was a moment silence as you both waited for unpreventable…you could hear his clever footsteps bounding down the hallway…You heard a high pitched gasp and without even looking covered Balth's mouth! You turned to him frustrated only to see he was going to sneeze! You pinched his nose shut so he wouldn't give away your position! "What were you thinking!" You mouthed not being able to wrap your fledgling mind around the idea he couldn't help it. He shrugged exaggeratedly knowing perfectly well it wasn't his fault and knowing you weren't going to accept that.

You felt something touch your cloth…both seeming to realize the footsteps had stopped…"Boo!" Gabe screamed as he pulled the cloth all the way up! You and Balth both screamed at the top of your lungs taking off in the same direction only goal to get away from Gabe! You knew which hall you were in and suddenly had a great idea! You took off towards a room you knew well only to run into the exact person you were looking for! "Luce help me!" You darted towards him and ran up to him grabbing his hand and effectively getting him and Balth to follow you to any safety you could think of! "What's going on? Are we under attack!" Lucifer yelled over the sound of our feet pounding against the ground. "Yes! Of course we are! It's Gabriel he's been compromised!" You shouted (well it made perfect sense to you). "What!" Lucifer shouted horrified and suddenly extremely angry! "No time to fight he'll be coming right after us!" You led them into the library (one of your favorite places even though you could read next to none of the extremely complicated books). All three of you ducked behind a bookshelf only to have one more join…"Guys what are we doing?" Cas asked. His hair an absolute mess from where he had been taking a nap in one of the plush chairs…"Gabe's been compromised. I promise we will do whatever we can to get him back." Lucifer said in a very determined voice. "Well someone gets into the game of tag don't we Luci." Balthazar said in his usual know it all sarcastic tone. You rolled your eyes at their ridiculousness while Lucifer looked at you incredulously…"I thought you said Gabe had been compromised!" He whisper shouted. You looked at his as though it were obvious (which he found adorable and incredibly infuriating at times). "Why do you think he's chasing us? He's supposed to be the devil." He looked at you even more confused "The Devil is just a myth, there isn't such thing. It's just what they tell fledglings to keep us in bed at night." You rolled your eyes not believing a word he said. "Luce he's a legend. You know some say that an angel will take his place. He may not necessarily exist but his name does. Some say he's just waiting for corrupt angel to enter into the legend. To turn away from father….could you believe one of us doing something like that?" You were staring straight ahead not even noticing all of your brothers watching you with shock at how serious you had become (but still innocent of course) You finally looked up smiling at them "It won't happen to us I just know it! We all have each other." They smiled at that.

Once you made sure the coast was clear all four of you snuck out in a row to head to the back of the house. You stopped right in your tracks when you ran right into your red headed sister. "Anna! What are you doing!" She looked at you with caution in her eyes…"Trying to stay away from Gabe…what about you?" Another pause..."Same." You both groaned. "He duplicated himself again!" She yelled before you both paused…"Wait, if he had one with you and the other with us then…" You both knew the other thought before Gabe even busted through the door! The chorus of screams was deafening.

You all took off toward the garden you in the lead of course. You all dashed into the center trying to avoid getting touched by Gabriel. He finally appeared in front of you all! You all froze not sure where else to run…he slowly walked around to each of you and touched you all some on the heads some on the shoulders you on the back only to gently shove you forward. You all sighed accepting defeat. Gabe made sure to gloat at your expense. "Who said they would beat me?" He said in an even more childlike voice than usual. You crossed your arms glaring at him before mumbling "Me…" he laughed extremely enjoying hearing you admit you were wrong. "And who won?" There was a very long pause as you considered not answering him. "You." You said through a sigh. "Don't doubt me again young one." You nudged him enough to make him groan, "You are only three years older than me!" He grabbed you throwing you over his shoulder and spinning you around. "Three and a half actually." You both started laughing.

You felt something hit your nose and you looked up excitedly! "Snow!" The rest looked up towards the sky. You all had extremely bright smiles on your face. While to humans it would seem odd to have it snow when it was summer but the seasons are all mixed here, and it's a beautiful thing. All of you grabbed hands and you Gabe and Luce being the oldest pulled everyone into a big group hug. "I hope none of this ever changes." Cas said a smile on his face but the longing for days like this stay lurking in eyes. "It won't, I'm sure of it." You said with a hopeful smile on your face. Everything would always be like this. You would always love each other, sure you may have your hard times but at the end of the day you were all family, and that is something that would never change.


End file.
